


The Strangest Thing

by BloodLily16



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Azuma smiles, Character Development, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Parenthood, Pregnancy, fluff if you squint, it sounds fake but really, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLily16/pseuds/BloodLily16
Summary: Azuma receives a call, and the Brave Police see something they never thought they'd see. Something… disturbing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with psyche-angel on tumblr. Edited briefly.

They agreed that it was the most bizarre thing they’d ever seen, or would see. It topped the panda and anything else they could think of. It was weird as heck. 

 

It had started at exactly 16:08 on a Tuesday. Shadowmaru was in the vents, doing who knows what. Dumpson, McCrane, Duke, and Deckerd were doing their paperwork. Power Joe had finished his paperwork and was watching one of the sitcoms that Drill Boy wasn’t supposed to watch, which was why he was trying to be sneaky about looking over Power Joe’s shoulder. Gunmax was supposedly doing work on his computer, but If you looked at him at just the right angle, you could see the reflection of his screen, and playing Tetris had nothing to do with his work. Yuuta had finished with his paperwork and was currently working on his math homework. 

 

Saejima and Azuma walked in, talking about something. Azuma seemed slightly more annoyed than usual, and Saejima was starting to talk with his hands, which he only did when he thought Azuma was being obstinate (which might be why he seemed to talk with his hands a lot). Then, Azuma’s phone rang. This wasn’t too weird, except that instead of his usual alarm, it sounded like a five-year-old blowing bubbles in a cup of milk. Yuuta turned to look as Azuma started and looked down at his pocket. 

 

“Excuse me,” said Azuma, pulling out his cell phone. 

 

“Tell Tomo-Chan hello for me," said Saejima, smiling. 

 

Azuma answered the call and held the phone up to his ear. “Tomoe, what have I told you about—,” he was cut off by a loud squeal that was audible to everyone with hearing. Heads turned as Azuma held out the phone at arms length until the squeal stopped, at which point he all but slammed it back into his ear. “Tomoe, what’s wrong?”

 

They heard that there was a response, but not what that response was. It was too faint through the speaks, and besides, they were all too distracted by the confusion on Azuma’s face as he listened, and then by the surprise of a smile appearing on his face. A smile. Not the smirk he sometimes gave when he felt he had someone cornered in an argument, but an actual, dopey grin. 

 

“That’s wonderful!” Azuma said, starting to pace as he talked. “When will it be due?”

 

“When will what be due?” asked Saejima. 

 

“That’s an awfully specific timeframe,” said Azuma. “Does the doctor—,” He paused and sighed. “Yes, I know.” 

 

Saejima leaned around Azuma and gave him a questioning look. 

 

"Saejima’s wondering what all the fuss is about,” said Azuma. “He says hello.” He looked slightly annoyed, but the grin on his face offput that, and the Braves. 

 

 Shadowmaru stuck his head out of the vents silently and watched.

 

Azuma covered the phone. “She says hello back.”  

 

“Can she say what’s going on?”

 

“Just a second.” Azuma held the phone back up to his ear. “Do we know what— Oh, that’s right, I forgot, sorry.” He chuckled to himself. “I’ll call you back later okay?” He paused. “I love you more.” He listened and chuckled. “Goodbye, Tomoe.” He hung up. 

 

Behind him, the Brave Police were wearing facial expressions that you’d expect to see on someone who’d read their first Junji Ito manga. 

 

“What was that all about?’ asked Saejima casually. 

 

Azuma’s grin widened. “Tomoe’s pregnant. I’m going to be a grandfather.” 

 

Saejima laughed and patted Azuma on the back. 

 

Power Joe and Dumpson exchanged gobsmacked glances. 

 

“Y-you have a daughter?” asked McCrane, politely. 

 

Azuma looked more than a little smug as he nodded. 

 

“Congratulations,” said Yuuta weakly.

 

“Thank you.” Azuma turned to leave. “I should finish for the day. Good bye.” 

 

They swore that he had a Drill Boy-worthy spring in his step as he left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> And so the Brave Police agreed never to talk about this again. 
> 
> …I should probably get back to my other Brave Police story now.


End file.
